


a bullet for them, a bullet for you

by babykanima



Series: ride [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykanima/pseuds/babykanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the angry one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bullet for them, a bullet for you

**Author's Note:**

> totally, completely 100% unhappy with this but toast was shockingly hard to write for.
> 
> come and [ visit me ](http://lynchcycle.tumblr.com/)

You're the angry one.  
  
Let's be real though, you have a _lot_ to be angry about, don't you? You're the fourth wife of a psychotic warlord and you're not even the favourite; you're a _backup_.   
  
You've never gotten pregnant like Capable or Dag and you know each day your husband just gets madder and madder at you for it and so you get madder and madder at him and you wish you could keep it in, you do. You want to be calm and steadfast like Splendid but your entire life is one horrible, anger-inducing bullshit thing and so you're just angry like Toast.  
  
Which isn't even your _name_.

* * *

You don’t eat the food the other wives give you and you don’t drink the water people down below have probably killed each other for and you refuse to close your eyes around any of them, not for a second because the last time you did that around somebody who promised they could be trusted, you woke up in this place. Each time Joe tries to touch you (“What fucking good are you, you fucking cunt, if you won’t have my fucking children? Try and bite me again and you’re gonna be fucking toast.” He snarls.) you remind yourself that it’s not permanent.

One day you’re gonna get yourself out.

You miss home, you miss the Bullet Farm and the soft white cloth you’ve been dressed in feels wrong against your body in place of empty shell casings (“They’re like anti-seeds.” Splendid says one night when you’re telling the others what it’s like. “You know, plant one in somebody and they stop growing.”

“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” You lie. )

It comes to a head one day when one second you’re standing and the next you’re not.

You wake to Splendid placing a cool wet cloth on your forehead with a look of concentration on her face. When she’s done she settles down into the space next to you with a satisfied grin, like her exact placement of the cloth was something to marvel over. “You’re going to die if you don’t eat.” She tells you.

You turn away and she sighs, pushing you flat again. “You’re going to die and it’s selfish. He’ll get mad at all of us for not forcing you, do you want that?” She stares at you with calm, searching eyes, “Do you hate us that much?”

You turn away again but this time she doesn’t push you back into place. Instead, she sighs sadly and pats your shoulder, “We don’t hate _you_.” She says. “I hope you know that.”

The next time Dag tries to hand you a bowl of rice, you scowl but you take it.

* * *

You try and find Splendid’s blade when she’s not paying attention. You pull up the bedding and tear into the supply of food that’s kept dry for you all, wishing the other girl was stupid enough to leave it buried in grain or lying under her pillow but knowing she wasn’t.

“You won’t find it.” A voice says matter-of-factly.

You turn to stare at Capable who’s leaning against the doorway with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“Splendid’s blade.” She says. “Trust me, Joe’s had this place turned upside down over and over trying to find it.”

You clench your jaw, “I wasn’t looking for her stupid blade.”

She smiles, “Liar.” She turns to go, looking over her shoulder once before leaving, “I won’t tell her.” She promises and you glare at her back in frustration.

You hate this place.

* * *

Your husband fights to fuck you. You were sold to him to cement trade between your people but you’re not going down without a fight; that’s not in you.

You scratch at his eyes and try to pull his breathing device from his body but in the end his sheer size overpowers you. He holds you down and you scream as he enters your body, as he makes room for himself and buries himself deep inside you in the hopes of whelping a baby on you.

Later, you scoop his seed from your body while trying to ignore the shaking of your hands. You’re not going to have his baby, you think. You’ll fucking kill it if you have to.

* * *

“We are not things.” She says 

You roll your eyes because of course you’re not a thing, but what’s that got to do with anything?

Then she falls, Splendid _falls_ and your heart breaks and without thinking about it you scream to go back. You can’t leave, you can’t go on without her.

You hate and love her in equal measure, Splendid and you do it because you envy her. She’s _everything_. She’s goodness and bravery and strength. She’s made for the Green Place, not you.

* * *

Life at the Citadel is better once you have a gun back in your hand and a Vuvalini at your back telling you to “buck up, deep breath, take the fucking shot before I die of old age.”

Each day you wake in a room that used to be next to Splendid’s and walk down to greet Furiosa and the others for breakfast. You like watching the water fall to the thirsty people down below and wish almost as much as Dag does that you could leave. But the outside isn’t safe for you all and with Joe gone, this ex-prison has now become a sanctuary.

Still, you think, it would be nice to breathe some fucking fresh air every once in a while.


End file.
